honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Parnell
Amos Daughtry Parnell was a Havenite citizen from a powerful legislaturist family, and an officer of the People's Navy. Physical appearance Parnell was a tall man with brown eyes. After eight years of imprisonment and torture on Hades, he had snow-white hair and a deeply lined face, all the fingers on his left hand been gnarled and twisted, and the right side of his face and his right forearm were covered with burn scars.Most of these injuries were possibly removed per regeneration therapy later on. ( ) Biography He cleaned out a Manpower Incorporated slaving base on Esterheim at the time the legislaturists used anti-slavery operations as a pretext for territorial expansion. ( ) He replaced his aunt, Fleet Admiral Adelaide Laforge, as Chief of Naval Operations under Hereditary President Sidney Harris in 1883 PD. (DF) In 1900 PD, Admiral Parnell still served as Chief of Naval Operations. His plan was to attack neighboring systems in furtherance of the DuQuesne Plan to help ease the economic pressure on Haven due to its social policies and economic stagnation. After that, the navy would be cut back to a peacekeeping force. In particular, in the course of moving toward a takeover of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, he wanted to go after the Basilisk Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction to pose a greatly increased military threat to Manticore, as Haven would control two of the termini of the Manticoran Junction. It was expected that this would taking over the Star Kingdom much easier. Parnell was an advocate of a large navy to help deal with the growing number of anti-government groups. He was also against increasing the Basic Living Stipend. ( ) In the aftermath of the Operation Jericho, Admiral Parnell personally interviewed the survivors. He and his team devised Operation Perseus and its many variations. He reported that the Manticoran technology edge gave them a twenty to thirty percent advantage over Haven. He often accused Secretary of Education Eric Grossman of being responsible for Haven's shortfall in research and development capabilities due to the secretary's policy of "democratization of education". In 1905 PD, he presented the four different plans of Operation Perseus to a meeting with President Harris and his cabinet. He personally vouched for Perseus III or Perseus IV. As the planner and commander of the disastrous Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star, he was arrested by the Committee of Public Safety for inefficiency and, presumably, treason. It was later announced that he had been executed. ( ) In reality, he was sent to the prison planet Hades, where he and his staff were tortured at the direction and with the personal participation in some cases of Brigadier General Dennis Tresca, Commander of the Hades prison system. When he refused to sign a confession, Tresca used a hammer on his hand and knee.The same hammer with which Tresca drove nails into Admiral Russell Perot's skull, killing him in Parnell's presence. After Honor Harrington led a prison break that resulted in a mass escape from Hades, his influence helped convince Commander Warner Caslet that he could not return to Haven and had to seek asylum elsewhere. ( ) His subsequent testimony before the Solarian League Assembly did a great deal of diplomatic damage to the People's Republic as their pipeline to Solarian military technology took a serious hit, and their public image dropped considerably. ( ) Service Record Rank * Vice Admiral (before 1882 PD) * Admiral (1883 PD) * Fleet Admiral (before 1900 PD) Posts * Chief of Naval Operations (1883 - 1905 PD) References Parnell, Amos Parnell, Amos Parnell, Amos Parnell, Amos Parnell, Amos